


What A Vampire Wants

by angelus2hot



Series: What A Vampire Likes [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie learns exactly what Bill wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Vampire Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What A Vampire Wants  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 457  
>  **Summary:** Sookie learns exactly what Bill wants.  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** whip, blood, biting  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)  
>  **A/N:** A sequel to [What A Vampire Likes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801329)

Sookie’s brow was furrowed with worry as she looked down at the whip in her hand. A whimper escaped her. _How could she do this? She couldn’t hurt Bill._

“Sookie.” Her name was a whispered caress.

“Bill... I...”

“You wanted to know what I like.” Bill gently reminded her. Maybe he should have started with something a little less intense. But it was too late to worry about maybes. “Sookie, if you can’t...” He paused for a moment giving her a way out if she wanted it. “I understand. I would never want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know. I just never dreamed that you would want...” Her voice trailed off as she stared down at the man she loved who, while gloriously naked, waited for her to begin. 

He quickly interrupted. “It’s okay, Sookie. I want this.” He gave her a reassuring smile to show that his fangs were already extended in anticipation before he rolled over onto his stomach.

At the conviction in his voice, Sookie pulled back her arm and the whip cracked like thunder as it landed on the exposed flesh.

Bill hissed as stroke after stroke the tendrils wrapped around him like a lover’s caress leaving bloody welts marking his body.

“More.” His voice was husky as he whispered, “Please.”

_How could she deny him?_ One after the other the blows fell. She was glad she couldn’t read a vampire’s mind. She didn’t think she could handle knowing the pain he was in; the pain that she had caused. Even though a part of her, the deepest, darkest part, one she would never admit to, enjoyed the thrill of having him, a dangerous vampire, completely at her mercy.

 

The minutes felt like hours but finally it was over, Sookie tossed the whip aside and kneeled in front of Bill. “Please, Bill. Drink. For me.” Her fingers curled under his chin urging him to look her in the eyes. 

“I can’t stand the thought of you in pain.” She pushed his hair out of his eyes, tilted her head to the side and offered him her blood.

There were things he could have said, like the pain was part of the pleasure that he felt. Or he could have showed her how hard and aching he was. But something in her voice made him realize he needed to take this a little slower. After all she didn’t realize he could smell her heat and the excitement she had felt as she had brought the whip down on him.

Without a word, he nodded his head before he slid his fangs into the tender skin of her neck and let the healing nectar of her blood begin to heal him.


End file.
